Letting Go
by twilightfan'fanfiction
Summary: Eighteen year old Bella's life was turned upside down when her parents divorced, all these years she still remains hurt and angry, especially at herself. Can Edward help her open up her heart again? Or will one tragic event threaten to ruin everything?
1. Moving On

**Chapter 1: The moment**

**A/N:**

**Okay, so this is my new story. I've been thinking about doing this story for ages and I just had to get it started so I hope you'll give it a chance.**

**I'll be updating a few chapters to this story before my other stories so be patient! ;)**

**The first bit is when Bella is only a little girl as this moment is key in the rest of the story but it is in Charlie POV for the beginning of this chap **

**Charlie POV**

I sat outside this morning. It was a sunny day which was different to forks' usually overcast sky. I had my coffee and the paper.

On the front page was of course the scoop on the Seattle talent show but what really surprised me was too see my little Bella in the picture. She was sat at her piano face in utter concentration. I couldn't help but smile. I'd been teaching her since she was two and she'd come on so much. She was only six, but she was one of the most remarkable players. She played for her life. She trained and trained and made herself better each day, and the surprising thing was, she still managed to go to school and play with her friends in the park and be in bed before eight pm. It really baffled me. But, what really caught my eye was the headline.

'_Julliard__ '__keeping__an__eye__' __on__local__girl__'_ I read some of the story.

'_Julliard__declared__last__night__that__they__were__impressed__with__Isabella__Swan,__aged__six.__Officials__said__ "__shes__the__best__child__we__'__ve__ever__heard__play__"__.__Officials__said__they__will__be__watching__out__for__her__as__she__gets__older__and__have__made__sure__there__is__already__a__place__for__her__at__their__school.__This__is__a__breakthrough__for__the__small__town__of__forks__and__we__all__hope__that__when__Isabella__has__been__and__finished__high__school,__she__will__surely__want__to__attend__this__school__with__such__honour__'_ My Bella, already had a place at Julliard? The amount of pride that engulfed me in that moment wasn't measurable. I rushed into the house to tell Renee.

I went to our bedroom to find her packing a suitcase, well two suitcases.

'Whats going on Ren?' I asked, my voice shaking slightly.

'I'm sorry Charlie, but…I don't want to be here, I don't want to be in forks and I don't want to be with you. We rushed into marriage straight out of high school, we went to quickly. The only reason I've been here the past six years is because of Bella, but I can't live a lie anymore Charlie, I can't' She started to sob, frantically throwing clothes into the suitcases.

'What do you mean! You aren't leaving, where are you going to go?' I shouted. I didn't understand, how could she leave? She was my world, I'd be lost without her and Bella.

'Charlie, I don't love you anymore and me and Bella, we're going to go to Arizona. My moms up there and she's agreed to let us stay there for a while until I find a suitable house for me and Bella to live in' she told me. I stood there, dumbstruck as she hauled my herself and the bags out of the room and into the trunk of her car.

As it started to dawn on me that she really was leaving me, I ran for the door. She was still closing the trunk.

'You can't take my daughter away from me! I have rights.' I roared.

'Charlie, let me go. I promise, I'm not going to take her away from you. You can see her whenever you like, school holidays…you can come up for thanksgiving. Your still her dad and that isn't going to change. I'm picking her up from school now and we're flying out in a couple of hours. The holidays are in a month and I promise I'll bring her back to see you' She came up and kissed me on the cheek, and I just stood there, helpless, as my heart shattered into a million pieces.

**Bella POV**

'BELLA, THIS BEHAVIOUR IS UNACCEPTABLE!' My mom screamed at me as she slammed her fist down onto the table. I knew it was wrong to swear at the teacher, and its not my fault. Damn teacher provoked me. It had all been building up and up inside of me, ever since my mom got Phil and I was still pissed at my mom but I'd muttered it under my breath, I'd ever expected him to hear it.

'I'm sorry okay' I told her for the millionth time. I didn't know how many more times I could say sorry.

'Well, I'm sorry to Bella, but you're going to live with you dad in forks and go to school there. I know you don't like it but you and your dad need to spend more time together. You don't have a school to go to here and I can't deal with you anymore' She whispered the last part. I watched as phil snaked his arm around her waist.

'You mean so you can spend more time with him!' I screeched, standing up and standing closer to her.

'No, if you recall you don't have a school to go to here and you haven't even seen you dad in years, he misses you. Maybe forks will be good for you' she said, stroking my cheek.

'I'm absolutely fine, its your boyfriend that's the problem!' I told her, looking at him with absolute disgust. He abused me, so did she, but it was all his fault. He and my mom were totally loved up and she did anything he wanted her too.

'Phil has done nothing wrong here. Bella, your not fine. Your angry and rebellious and you haven't touched a piano in years. Its your favourite thing in the world, why won't you play anymore?' she asked, smiling. He manipulated her, she wasn't like this. When he wasn't here she would apologize and treat me like a queen, then as soon as he came back she turned into the ice queen once more.

To tell the truth, I didn't know why I stopped playing, but I think deep down, I was mad at my dad aswell even though he had done absolutely nothing, so I stopped playing because he wanted me to play, I stopped playing because mom wanted me to and everybody expected so much off me. But I guess instead of resenting people for sending me to live with my dad, I just had to suck it up and be civil with him.

'When am I leaving?' I asked her through my teeth, looking at the floor.

'Later today, your bags are already packed. A taxi is coming in an hour, so go and get whatever you need' She said, running a hand down Phils chest.

I walked out and went to my room, slamming the door behind me. Nice it wasn't enough that she was shipping me out of town, but she was doing it in an hour. I would have thought I'd get a couple of weeks until I went, a chance to get used to the idea, but I guess that wasn't going to happen. They both wanted me out the way as soon as possible.

I looked around my bedroom, tears streaming down my face. Oh how many times I'd come in here and cried my heart out. When we moved here, when my mom found Phil and he moved in, when I decided to stop seeing my dad because it hurt too much, every time Phil had hit me, manipulated me, every time my mom had hit me and now I cried again leaving it all behind.

I looked on my arm, I had a trail of bruises there. Phil had punched me while my mom was out shopping. There seemed to be no way of getting him to stop. I never provoked him, he just came and found me and punched me until he had me begging for him to stop.

In a way I was glad to be getting out of here, but I'd built up this wall to keep my dad out, and I didn't know what it would take to bring it down.

'Bella, your cab is here' my mom called. I heard faint giggling from downstairs. Guess she wasn't too sad to see me go then.

I grabbed a jacket and my suitcase and trudged down the stairs. My mom gave me a hug and waited at the door while I got in and put my case in the trunk.

'Oh bella, wait, you don't have the tickets or money!' she called, I waited as she flapped around in the house. She ran out to me and handed me on plane ticket and 500 dollars.

'What do I need all this for' I asked in an impolite voice. how could she do this to me?

'Well, you'll need money to buy stuff at the airport and you might need some money in forks just incase your dad doesn't give you enough allowance.' when she'd finished speaking she kissed the top of my head.

I got in the car and told the driver were I was going. Was that all I was worth to her, money? I wanted her to love me again, but I guess that was never going to happen.

I watched my mom and Phil as the stood hand in hand as they waited until the car had rolled down the road and out of sight. I wondered what they would do to celebrate me leaving. Have a party maybe, go out for a meal? Just revel in the house that was now just theirs?

Before I knew it we were at the airport. I paid the driver and he helped me get the luggage out of the trunk. He kindly carried it to the door for me before wishing me a safe journey and going back to his cab, were an elderly couple stood waving to let him know they needed a ride. I sighed and turned around, facing the the giant glass double doors.

I walked through. The airport was busy with families and business people and couples, there were hardly any people on their own like me. I went to my terminal and waited while they called out each row.

Finally they called my row out and I walked behind a competent flight attendant.

I had a window seat and I looked out at the sky as we flew through the air. Without realising I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

'Hunnie, the plane has landed its time to get off' someone said to me, shaking my arm lightly. I stirred and blinked a few times to see the lady next to me was smiling. She patted my head before saying goodbye and getting off herself. I got my overhead luggage out and got off the plane. Once I'd got everything I walked into the main part of the airport to see my dad waiting for me.

Okay, this was going to be awkward.

'Bella, its so good to see you' my dad said as I stood there and looked at the ground. I really didn't know what to say to him.

'Okay then,' he said after a while,' lets go' I followed behind him as we walked into the lot. Of course after all these years he'd still have his police cruiser. I shook my head as we approached it.

He opened the door for me and I endured the very awkward and silent ride home.

I walked through the familiar front door to see the décor was just the same as it had always been, nothing had changed.

'So what do you want for dinner, pizza?' my dad asked me. Okay, time to start to let my walls down and be nice.

It was only 1 in the afternoon but he seemed intent on getting everything sorted out now.

'Yeah, that would be nice' I breathed out. I took me shoes off and looked around.

'Well, I'll leave you to get settled in your room then' he said, shuffling off to the living room to watch the game.

That's one of the things I love about my dad, he doesn't hover.

I got aquainted with my new room, it was actually quite big, bigger than my old room and bigger than I remembered it.

The walls were lilac and I had a deep purple and black velvet bed sheets. I had the same desk and everything since I was little, but things had been made to look more teenager-ish. Also I now had a walk in wardrobe. I unpacked in half an hour and I was so bored. I'd just realized I'd left all my books at home and I remembered there was a book shop in port angles. I couldn't ask Charlie to take me now, so I'd have to get a train or something some other weekend.

About another half hour passed. I went downstairs to get something to drink. May aswell make myself at home as soon as possible.

crap, charlie must have heard me because a minute later he called me through to the living room.

'Bella, I have a surprise for you' he announced, getting up and walking outside to the front. _what__the__hell_, I thought as I followed him.

'As…as welcome home present I bought you a car' he said excitedly. I stood, my mouth hanging open like an idiot. I really wasn't used to receiving stuff as big as this, I mean my mom and Phil never gave me anything, just abuse.

'Well, t-thanks' I stuttered, unable to get used to the random act of kindness.

'Your welcome' he said, hugging me. And for once I actually hugged someone back.

'Do you mind if I go out?' I asked him, I needed to go to that book store and buy something to read or I was going to be bored shitless.

'Yeah, okay but be back before six, you have your first day of school tomorrow' he chuckled, handing me the keys. I shook my head and laughed. Surprisingly I didn't actually have any jet lag.

I ran in and grabbed my jacket and purse and hopped in. I actually loved this car. I thanked my dad again before hoping in and starting up the engine. Thankfully, back in Arizona I had to drive to the shops often when my mom didn't want to, so I knew how to drive pretty well.

I really did love this car it was just so…me. I don't know it was just awesome. It was a Mini cooper and I'd actually always wanted one of these cars. It was small and fast and really pretty.

I turned down all the roads my dad did on the way back from the airport and found the street that the bookstore was on. I was a little nervous about leaving it on the side of the road, only because it was my first time driving, but I locked up and walked forward, checking back once or twice. I stopped to get my money out my purse before I went in the shop. I was just closing my purse when a wall if flesh bumped into me and I felt the cold and runny texture of milkshake side down my front. I noticed there was a group of boys laughing loudly.

'Jerk' I muttered, looking down at the mess that I was. I really did look like a freak right now. Great first day.

'I'm sorry, let me buy you a new shirt' the boy said. He had a angels voice, but I refused to let myself be sidetracked by angelic voices. I looked up and met a pair of beautiful green eyes. This boy literally looked like a greek god. I stared for two seconds before remembering what I was going to say.

'Don't even bother' I told him, pushing past him and bumping into his side on the way. I saw there was a restaurant just infront of me and I could do with cleaning myself up. I used the restroom and took of the shirt. I only had a strappy top underneath it and I was going to be freezing outside, but at least I'd be walking into a nice warm bookshop soon.

I saw the warm old face sitting at the counter as I pushed open the door to the shop. The familiar smell of new books hit me and I felt at home. Then I saw him.

'I'm really sorry please let me buy you a new shirt' the boy said. I breathed in deeply. _Don__'__t__get__sidetracked,_I thought.

'No because then I'd have to buy you a new shirt and I don't want to' I said as politely as I could. I saw my favourite collection of books and just grabbed all of them, I had more than enough on me and I needed something to do.

'No you don't, I should have been more careful, by the way I'm Edward' he said, holding out his hand. I grabbed wuthering Heights, my favourite book, off the shelf.

Trying to be polite, I met his hand with mine. When we touched, it was like a current of electricity was running between us and stupidly I dropped all the books on the floor.

Edward had them up in a flash. 'So are you going to tell me what your name is?' he asked chuckling. How cocky is he?

'I'm Bella' I said, snathching the books off him.

I paid and turned for the door.

'Bella,' I heard him say as he caught my arm' again I got lost in those eyes. His face was inches from mine.

I stepped back before I did something stupid, my walls going back up again.

'What' I snapped. He looked slightly shocked at first, but composed himself and laughed.

'I guess I'm not your favourite person right now' he said, joking.

'You guess right' I told him, leaving him at the door, shell shocked.

OoOoO A few hours later.

'So Bella where are you from?' Star asked me.

'I'm from forks but I moved to Arizona when I was young and now I'm back' I said, slurring a little. I'd had way too much to drink.

'By force?' she asked in an all too knowing voice. Me and star, we had things in common.

'Of course,' I said laughing in dark humour,' my mom got someone else and shipped me off to my dad' I told them all know, as everyone was watching me. There was about ten of us all in a circle around a fire on the beach under a pier. I don't even recall how I found them.

'Hang on, I'll go get more drinks' star said. She was a really nice girl, I watched as she went down the beach to a shack out of sight.

'So bella, wanna have some fun' her boyfriend said. I thought he was just referring to having some more drinks. This was the first time I'd ever drunk in my life. I was totally against drinking but they reminded me I was of age and somehow they convinced me to have one.

Before I new it he was on top of me, kissing me and fondling my breasts. One of his hands ran up my top to cup my breast over my bra.

I kneed him in the balls and pushed him off me and ran, stumbling a few times until I was off the beach and at my car.

I fumbled for the keys, silent tears running down my face. I dropped them in my drunken state and a smooth hand reached down and picked them up before I could. It was him, Edward.

I held my hand out for the keys but he shook his head.

'You think I'm going to let you drive in your state, you'd kill yourself' he told me, opening up the passenger side for me.

I got in, to upset to argue, I can't believe that had just happened to me, that stuff was only meant to happen with the person you love, the person you know you want to spend the rest of your life with.

He slid in and started up the engine.

'So how did you get so drunk?' he chuckled.

'I don't even know, how do I know your not some murderer that's taking me to the woods so he can kill me?' I asked seriously, well as seriously as I could.

'I'm not, now where do you live?'

I told him my address and soon enough we pulled up outside. He gave me my keys and walked me to the door.

'Well I'll see you around Bella' he told me, backing up and walking down the road.

'Thankyou' I called and I thought he said "no problem" but I wasn't sure.

I unlocked the door hoping I could get in unnoticed, but of course, that didn't happen.

My dad smelled the alcohol on me immediately. I stood, not listening to him until he sent me to bed, I collapsed on my bed, fully clothed and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**Okay I know this chapter was really boring, but I had to get all the boring background stuff out the way, well I hope you liked it!**

**I promise more action and Edward next time! **

**REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****PLEASEEEEEEE!**


	2. Headache

**Chapter two: Headache**

**Thanks for all the new alerts and favourites.**

**Hope you all had a lovely Christmas and New Year!**

**Bella POV:**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ My head whirled as I reached over to turn off the alarm clock. I slumped back down onto the bed trying my best to ignore the constant pounding in my head. Then I remembered what happened last night on the beach, him and then Edward bringing me home. These memories were reminding me of how stupid I was to have a drink.

I mean, it was so stupid. And I realised now I wasn't of age. I, for some reason, lied about my age because the whole group were older than me. I was so stupid, I didn't know what had gone on in my head and I couldn't remember a thing. I grew up watching my mom and Phil get drunk every night and I always said I was never going to be like them, and now I was exactly like them.

'Bella?' My dad said as his head popped through my bedroom door. He looked didn't look mad, he just looked disappointed. I sighed and sat up, ignoring my blurred vision.

'Yeah' I said, my voice came out a bit rough so I coughed quietly. He came in further and sat on the edge of the bed.

'What the hell did you think you were doing last night Bella?' He said, sounding worried. He was going to think I was a problem child.

'I honestly don't know dad, I was out buying some books from the store and then the next thing I knew I was on the beach with these people I'd just met and things got out of hand' I muttered.

'Well things shouldn't get out of hand, not while your under my roof' he told me.

'Fine I promise it won't happen again' I said, defeated. He put two pills and a glass of water on the table.

'These will help. Now get ready for school, you need to be there in an hour and by the way, your grounded for two weeks' he said simply, walking out my room and shutting the door.

Guess I deserved it, and I wasn't going to get all upset about it, I wanted a new start and I wanted to make it work. Also, I really did see just how nice my dad was and I had begun to forgive him for letting me live with my mom.

I sighed and swallowed the pills. Ignoring my pounding head I lazily walked to the wardrobe and threw on jeans and a shirt with a red hoodie. After I washed my face I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail and forced myself to put on mascara, even though the concentration made my head pound even more. Then I put on my bid sunglasses, even though it was raining outside, to try and help the hangover.

Grabbed my bag and went downstairs.

'Hi' I said to my dad, grabbing some water.

'Hey, how're you feeling?' He chuckled, rubbing it in. I shook my head but cracked a smile.

'Just fine thank you' I replied. I looked at my watch and saw I should be heading to school so I said goodbye to my dad and got in the car, heading towards the place that was probably going to make my life hell.

Getting drunk the night before my first day at a new school probably wasn't the best idea. They were now going to think I was some sort of drunk drug taking asshole, but that really couldn't be further than the truth. I vowed to myself that I would never drink until I was ready and out of high school, and to be honest I didn't really want to drink at all, so it really baffled me as to why I would even think of drinking.

Also there was the matter of Edward. I didn't know whether he went to this school or not. Well he probably didn't seen as he was in Port Angeles so late at night. But if I ever saw him again, what would I even say to him. I would be so embarrassed. It would be best if I actually never saw him again.

I pulled into the lot and got a space as far away from the building as was humanly possible. I'd have to get here earlier from now on.

I took a deep breath before getting out of the car, locking it and walking towards the building. I tried to ignore the probing stares, but I could fell them burning a hole in my face and it was very annoying. I rushed inside as fast as I could and looked down, trying to hide my face. I felt someone walk into my path and I looked up to see a small lanky boy.

'Hey, I'm Eric. I'm the eyes and ears of this place so if you need a lunch date, shoulder to cry on..I'm your guy. Also I'm on the school paper and you're news baby' He chuckled. Well he seemed a little creepy, but still nice. I took off the sunglasses and everything seemed extremely bright and I had to squint until they adjusted slightly.

'I'm Bella. And please, don't do any kind of story on me' I said, my voice coming out a bit panicked.

'Don't worry, I won't. Rough night?' He questioned laughing. I smiled and tried to avoid the question.

'Something like that' I breathed as he started walking and motioned for me to follow. We headed towards a group of people and my stomach started to churn, and I didn't even know whether it was the hangover or the nerves.

'Hey guys, this is Bella Swan, the new girl' he announced proudly. They all smiled and said high, I even got a hug off some of them. They seemed genuinely nice and I hoped that making friends was going to be as easy as it seemed right now.

They started to talk over each other and they were really loud. I cringed slightly, my headache pounding. It seemed these pills did absolutely nothing.

'Guys, guys, don't shout. Bella here has a bit of a hangover' He said, sounding oddly smug for some bizarre reason.

'Oh sorry' A girl called Angela said to me. I smiled and thanked her.

'So Bella where are you from?' A blonde boy with a babyish face asked me. I think his name was Mike.

'Um, from here originally but me and my mom moved to Arizona and now I'm back' I told them, getting it in a nutshell.

'How come you're back then Bella?' Eric asked me.

Okay, the tricky questions had come. 'Well my mom got remarried and I figured I'd come live with my dad and give them some space' I lied. Well only the second part was a lie, but all the same.

I chatted with them all for a while until the questions died down, and finally the bell went.

'What have you got first Bella?' Jessica asked me.

'Calculus 1' I told her. She smiled.

'Great! You're with me' she laughed and grabbed my hand towing me along.

Its fair to say that I didn't learn anything that lesson. All I could think about was getting out of that classroom. The effects of the pill had been and gone and now my head was worse than ever. I literally just wanted to curl up in a ball and hibernate.

After what seemed like a lifetime, the bell went and me and Jess were the last ones out. I slipped on the sunglasses again. Hoping they'd help.

'Bella, not a good idea to get a hangover the night before school. What happened' She chuckled. I sighed, I really didn't want to explain this.

'I um, went to Port Angeles and saw a old friend there. We got talking and somehow we ended up in a bar and all I remember is coming in late and my dad going mad at me, then waking up with a huge headache' I told her. She believed the lies and just laughed.

'A boyfriend?' She questioned. Oh, she was this type of girl.

'No, no. It was an old girlfriend from when I used to live here and I hadn't seen her in so long. I guess we were just celebrating seeing each other after all these years' I muttered. I didn't really listen to anything else she said, and once we found the others they all listened to her so I didn't have to.

I took this as my chance to get a look at the people in this school. Who looked like a nice person. The bitches I needed to avoid and so on.

As I scanned the crowds I saw the person I really didn't want to see. Edward. I hoped he hadn't seen me. The last thing I needed was more questions and embarrassment. But I found myself unable to look away from him. I could see his tall and slender but muscular figure, his gorgeous bronze hair. I couldn't see his green eyes from here but I could remember them. It was like they were etched into my mind. _Why am I thinking these things?_ I thought to myself. I didn't even know him yet I had a crush on him. This couldn't be happening. I didn't believe in love at first sight. I suppose I was biased because of my experience with my mom and Phil and my dad. They seemed very much in love, but their feelings were clouded because they were basically both complete psychopaths and my dad well, he never really seemed to get over my mom, I mean why else would he not have found someone else. After being caught up in all my deep thinking I hadn't realised that Edward was now looking right at me. I quickly dropped my head, going tomato red. Thankfully the bell went and I quickly half ran inside. I new I had English with Angela so I followed her and sighed happily when we were inside and the door was shut. I sat next to her, and thankfully she didn't speak for a while, seeing I was thinking to myself.

Well I suppose I couldn't avoid him forever. I mean he was bound to come up and start asking me questions, it was only natural. And I would lie, like I had to everyone else, like I always did, just to keep people from asking questions and to keep them away from finding out the truth about my mom and Phil and now I guess that jerk from the beach.

'Ms Swan? Isabella?' I sharp voice brought me out of my day dreaming.

'Um yeah?' I asked quietly. I knew where this was going.

'Did you not here the question?' He asked me.

'No sir I'm sorry' I said, trying to put on my most innocent face.

'And why is this do you think?' He asked in a petulant voice.

'Because I wasn't listening' I spoke the four dreaded words and he seemed to find some satisfaction in that.

'Well Ms. Swan, please ensure you listen in my class in future' He said sharply and telling us to get on with reading the text. I tried to read as much as I could to avoid getting in even more trouble, but most of it I didn't take in.

Thankfully, he dismissed class without asking me any questions. As soon as we were out I put the sunglasses back on and Angela chatted to me quietly as we entered the cafeteria. She made me get some lunch so to avoid argument I bought a sandwich and a bottle of water. We walked over to the table and I kept my head down until we sat down with the others. I ate the sandwich and drank the water. I was pretty hungry having not eaten in two days, but I was sorry for afterwards as I got the slightest stomach ache. I just smiled and kept up conversation. I now had biology with Mike and Eric, but they said they already had partners so they couldn't sit with me, but I told them stop beating themselves up about it. Mike seemed particularly guilty about it aswell.

'I'm really sorry Bella, you know I'd sit with you if I could' he said, very sincerely.

'I know Mike, its fine honest' I smiled and casually struck up a different topic and soon Mike and Eric were chatting. Unfortunately I had to remove the sunglasses for class, so I put them in my bag before entering the classroom and walking up the , the teacher. He assigned me a seat and I whirled round to see Edward sitting beside the seat I was going to be sitting in for the rest of my high school life.

I sighed and took a deep breath before walking up to a smiling Edward and sitting down, turning to face the front as soon as started talking.

Okay this wasn't happening. What if when I'd been drunk I'd said something stupid or said something about Arizona? He was going to ask awkward questions that were going to be tricky to answer and it really didn't help that I had a pounding headache and now felt very queasy.

'Okay class, today we are going to be doing blood typing' he announced. Oh no, not blood. Great just what I needed, the very smell of blood made my stomach churn and everytime I smelt it I threw up and fainted. Nobody actually believed me that blood had a smell, but it smelt like rust.

'So theres a blood drive down in Port Angeles and I would like you all to know your blood type incase you want to go down there. Right I'll show you how to do it. Mike?' He asked.

'Yeah?' Mike answered as called him up to the front. He took Mikes hand and held it up infront of the class. All the voices around me became distant. I felt the cool sheen of sweat cover my face and I put my heavy hand up. I focused my eyes slightly and watched as came over to me.

'I already know my blood type, can I go outside for a while' I said, my voice horse. He looked at me with concerned eyes and I saw Edward watching me aswell, with the same look of concern, which confused me.

'Bella, do you need to go to the nurse?' he asked.

'No, no, I just need some fresh air, I'll be fine' I said as convincingly as I could. He seemed to swallow it so I got up and walked out the door.

I knew what was coming next so I ran to the bathroom and was violently sick in the toilet. I groaned and washed my mouth out.

I still felt sick and tired and dizzy, so I decided the best thing to do was to go outside and get some fresh air, and hopefully I wouldn't faint. I slowly walked out, gripping the wall for support and made it outside the building.

The fresh air didn't help, if anything it made me feel worse. My vision was even more blurred now and I felt my legs giving way. I slumped down on the cold concrete and slipped into unconsciousness.

**Edward POV:**

I searched the halls for Bella, but there was no sight of her. told me to come and make sure she was okay, and if she looked worse than before then I should take her to the nurse. I was genuinely worried about her and really needed to find her soon. I remembered she'd said she needed air so I walked down the hall again and went outside.

I gasped when I saw her lying down on her back with the arms sprawled out in a odd way. She's fainted then, and she was literally green. She had a light sheen of sweat on her body yet she was cold. I needed to get her to the nurse so I scooped her up in my arms and went back inside.

She was very light and she felt so fragile in my arms, seeing her like this. Even though she had had only fainted, it reminded me of times I didn't want to remember.

My thoughts were diverted as I knocked on the nurses office. The door opened and I saw an old lady with grey hair. She had a book in her hand. She gasped when she saw Bella.

'Come in, come in!' She said hurriedly. I quickly stepped in and placed Bella carefully on the crinkly plastic paper. I stepped back while the nurse checked her over.

'So what happened?' she asked me.

'Um, we were in biology, doing blood typing and she got sick and asked if she could go and get some fresh air and after a couple of minutes he asked me to go look for her and I found her outside after she had fainted' I said, she looked a bit apprehensive but seemed to believe me.

'Theres always one' she said shaking her head with a small smile. She put an Ice pack on Bellas forehead.

'Could you come and hold this on her forehead while I go and call her parents?' she asked.

'Oh her dads the chief of police so he won't be able to come get her, but I'll take her home, I promise I'll take her to the station' I said. I didn't even know why I said it, but I wanted to ask her some questions about last night.

'Well I don't know if I can-' she started.

'My dad works at the hospital so hes very good friends with her father, I'm sure they won't mind' I said. She seemed a bit pissed but let it go.

'Well I'll leave a message with her dad to let her know shes coming home and your taking her' she muttered before shuffling off to the small office off the medical room.

I held the ice pack to her forehead and watched her. Underneath the green tint I could see her cream coloured skin, her eyelashes which were impossibly long, her plump lips formed a small 'O' shape. She looked so peaceful, different. She didn't have the worried expression or the mask she usually wore. Don't ask me how I knew this after two days, but for some reason I was drawn to her, and I couldn't stay away.

After I'd seen her on the yard she ran off so fast I didn't get a chance to say anything. I'd wanted to go over and see if she was okay after last night, but she didn't give me the chance. And then when she walked through the door in biology my heart skipped a beat and it felt like it was about to burst out of my chest when she sat next to me. I didn't know what was going on with me but I knew I wanted to at least be friends with Bella. She seemed broken and I wanted to fix her.

She stirred slightly under my hand but I held the pack to her head as it seemed to be helping.

'Bella?' I said softly, trying to rouse her quietly. Her eyelids fluttered for a few seconds before she opened her eyes and I saw those beautiful deep brown eyes. She stared into mine for a few seconds before she spoke my name.

'Edward? What are you doing here?' she asked shocked.

'Well I came to look for you and found you unconscious outside so I brought you to the nurse. You gave me quite a scare you know' I chuckled. She tried to sit up but I pushed her back down. 'Lie down for a bit or you'll feel worse' I told her. To my surprise she listened to me and stayed lying down.

'Oh I'm sorry I made you miss class' she smiled. She noticed my hand on her head and tried to remove it awkwardly, but I shook my head and put her hand back on her stomach.

'Bella making me miss class is a good thing. And by the way I'm taking you home' I said. She shook her head.

'I'm perfectly capable of driving myself home' she said stubbornly.

'Well the nurse doesn't seem to think so and shes already told your dad I'm bringing you home, so if you crash and die on the way back I would get the blame' She groaned and crossed her arms across her chest.

'And anyways, friends don't let friends drive home drunk' I said laughing. She scowled.

'I'm not drunk!' She hissed sitting up now.

'Well hung over. I've seen the sunglasses' I said, giving proof she couldn't argue with.

'And how am I going to get my car home?' She questioned.

'Well we'll take you car and I'll walk home' I shrugged.

'And how will your car get home?' she asked just as the nurse walked back in. I smiled.

'Well you can take her home now, and I've called your dad to let him know your leaving school' I nodded and helped Bella down. She shook me off and I chuckled. She was so stubborn.

I followed her to the car and she headed for the drivers side. I quickly grabbed her waist from behind and brought she into me, taking the keys from her hand.

We both gasped when our skin met. A tingling sensation ran through me and I guessed she felt it too. She pulled away quickly scowling and going to the passenger side. It seemed her top and mine had risen so her back and my stomach had touched. Her skin was so soft aswell. This only drew me too her more.

I got in and started the short ride to her house. We didn't say anything all through the journey and I stopped when we reached her house.

'I suppose I'd better ask you in then?' she said angrily.

'No you don't have to, but since theres a few hours to school does end and I want to talk to you…but we can talk in here' I said, I hoped she let me talk to her properly.

'No, come on in' she said hopping out. I locked the car and gave her they keys. Once we were in she sat down on the sofa and I sat next to her.

'Well what do you want to ask me?' She said.

'I just wanted to let you know that I know those people you were hanging out with, and they aren't good people and I advise you to stay away from them' I said. I knew what they were like and I didn't want her getting caught up in all that shit.

'And how do you even know?' she said kind of angry.

'Because I used to hang out with them, and they convinced me to drink. But when I really saw who I'd become, I stopped and left them and got my life back on track. I'm not saying your life is messed up I'm just saying it will be if you keep hanging out with them' I said. She seemed shocked but nodded.

'Well I won't. I didn't even intend to and I don't even know how I met them or how the convinced me to drink. I don't drink and don't intend to. I think it turns people ugly and I don't want to be like that, that's why I was so confused as to why I did it' she told me, confiding in me.

'That's what happened to me. Just stay away from them and you'll be fine. Your not still mad at me about spilling your drink are you?' I asked, just to get it out of the way.

'No I'm not' she said smiling. I heaved a sigh of relief.

'Well we have a project in biology and we're partners' I thought it was a good time to tell her.

'Oh, whats it about?' She asked.

'We have to do a project on humans so we have to analyse each other and figure out why humans do things and stuff like that. And we have to make comparisions to other species in how we are alike. So basically we have to hang out all the time and then tell the class what we know about each other and then why we think humans do things and then compare ourselves to monkeys' I said laughing.

She laughed too. 'So your not going to be bored hanging around with me all the time?' she asked.

'Nope, I'm sure I'll be fine' I looked at the time.

'Well I guess I should head back my mom will be home' I said getting up and heading for the door.

'Okay, your not walking far are you, I could take you home?' She asked me. I lied.

'No not far, I'll be fine, I like the time to think' Infact my house was far from here, but I did enjoy the walk.

'Okay. Bye Edward' she called as I walked out the door waving.

'Bye Bella' I called heading down the road.

**So Edward has a past too? Keep tuned to find out! **

**Happy New year everyone! **

**Tf'ff xx**


	3. New friends

**Chapter 3: New friends**

**Hey, I'm not even going to make excuses for the giant delay, you know, its just exams.**

**Anyway I'm really sorry but I'm going to start updating more often now I'm not revising every minute of the day. **

**This story is getting off to a slow start so if you like it, please tell people so I can get some new readers, it would be much appreciated!**

**Please read and if you like it, don't forget to drop me a review! **

**Bella POV**

'Hey Bells' my dad called as he walked through the door.

'Hey' I called back, my voice muffled by the pillow that was resting underneath my head. I heard him stomp around as he hung his gun belt up on the rack and took his boots off.

He appeared in the doorway just as I looked around, he smiled and heaved a sigh. He looked kind of smug.

'So I got a call from the nurse, heard you took quite a spill' He chuckled.

'Whats so funny about me being ill?' I questioned kind of angrily because I felt like shit.

'Well I'm hoping you now realise what drinking does to you, so I'm glad your paying for underage drinking' He chuckled again slightly as he perched himself on his chair. I looked up and scowled at him.

'This isn't because of me drinking dad, its because of the blood typing' I said through my teeth. Jeez, I was getting so worked up over nothing.

He sighed and got up, I didn't bother watching to see where he went this time. I only heard him fumbling around with something. Before long, I heard something I'd been dreading to hear since I got here.

I heard the beautiful sound of my dad playing the piano. I knew why he was doing it, but was he really going to force me into doing something I knew I didn't want to do anymore.

As the melody progressed it changed, and lead into the piece me and him wrote when I was little and we were all a happy family, my mum included.

A single tear slid down my cheek as the song came to an end. We sat in silence until I sat up and looked at him.

'Bells-' he started but I cut him off.

'Do you really think this is going to work dad? I don't play anymore and I'm never going to play again.' I said angrily.

'Why won't you play bella?' he asked me, in a sad voice.

'Because it doesn't mean anthing to me' I said, I regretted it as soon as the words slipped from my mouth, but he needed to realise that the bella he knew has gone.

'what? so all them years, all the songs all the memories? They're nothing to you?' He asked, in a defeated voice.

Of course them memories meant everything to me, but everything was over, the song was over and now a new one was beginning, one to sad to play on the piano. 'of course the memories mean everything to me dad, but you've got to accept that, its not a part of me anymore, its been to long, to much change, its too late' I said.

'Its never to late Bella, its never to late to start playing again, and even though you wont admit it, playing will always be a part of you, whether you like it or not.'' he said as I heaved myself up and trudged up the stairs into my room. I flopped down on the bed and cried, and my dad didn't follow, and for that I was grateful.

I couldn't do it, I couldn't bring myself to ever play again. When I played, all the emotions I couldn't put into words, came out in my music, all the happy times and the sad times, but why would I want to express what I felt anymore, after what my mom and phil did to me? Why would I want anyone the listen to that, I didn't want anybody to know what a failure I was.

I didn't play anymore, playing made me happy when I could express my joy, but I didn't want to feel the pain I was suppressing now, I was broken and I couldn't be fixed.

After I sat and cried for god knows how long, I got up and walked to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and some pyjamas. I got my strawberry shampoo from the cupboard and got undressed.

I let the warm water relax me, and I lathered my hair in my shampoo, letting the familiar smell soothe me. The scent made me feel so happy and content I almost forgot all my troubles. Almost.

I finished washing my hair and got out. I bent over to towel dry my hair, and then got into my cosy pyjamas. I switched off my light on the way out and then went into my room and sat infront of my laptop.

I switched it on and checked my facebook, I had a ton of new friend requests and I vaguely remembered all their faces, most of the people were in my class so I accepted them. The final on was from Edward, I smiled and accepted it. _Wait,_ I thought,_ I'm smiling at a friend request, what the hell_. I shook the thought from my head and got into bed, opening up my battered copy of wuthering heights.

O.o.O

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ I woke u, startled by my alarm. Thankfully, I felt completely fine this morning, no trace of a hangover or sickness from blood exposure.

I went to my closet and pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans flannel shirt and grey hoodie. I sat at my dresser and applied light make up and brushed the snarls out if my hair. I only ever applied a little if no make up, I preferred the natural look.

I grabbed my school bag and made my way downstairs. I heard the melody, a different one this time. It was charlie, he still kept up his ritual of playing a little each morning and night. Thankfully today, he just smiled and carried on while I got some toast, until he was finished with the song.

'How are you this morning bells?' charlie asked me. He smiled as I handed him a piece of toast on a plate.

'I'm just fine thanks dad' I said smiling, actually feeling really happy. I could get used to this feeling.

We chatted casually about how I was settling in at school, until I announced that I had to set making my way there. I gave him a quick hug and skipped out of the door.

I arrived at school relatively early today, there was only a few cars in the lot, so I got a good space. I did notice one particular that was there though, Edwards car. Well, his siblings to. I could see them sitting in the car chatting, but I looked away before they noticed I was looking.

About now was the best time to get some last minute homework finished, so I sat in the library and did the remainder of my calculus homework.

When that was all done, I walked back out and saw angela and jess talking with a girl who looked like a pixie. I smiled when they saw me and they waved me over.

'Hey' I breathed out when I reached them. They all greeted me and smiled, including the pixie.

'This is Alice Cullen' Angela announced smiling. I presumed Alice already knew who I was, as angela didn't introduce me. She pounced on me and gripped me in a hug so tight I couldn't breathe. She sure was strong for a pixie.

'Careful alice, you'll cut off her oxygen supply' a angelic voice chuckled.

Alice pulled back and just smiled, positively bouncing on the spot. I turned around to see edward standing behind me smiling. I smiled back and he greeted me.

'Hi Bella,' he said still smiling, 'angela' he said and she greeted him back.

'Hi edward' I said a little late but he didn't seem to mind.

'Well anyway, I was just telling angela here about our party tonight, and by the way, your all invited!' she screeched and jumped over to edwards side to give him a hug. He hugged her back and rolled his eyes, causing me to laugh.

'Are you up for it Bella?' Alice asked me sweetly.

'Um, I'm not sure if I'll be allowed to go, grounded and everything' I said a little embarrassed, I didn't know if alice knew about my recent behaviour.

'Don't worry Bella, leave that to me, Cinderella shall go to the ball!' She squealed clapping her hands and running off to another group of people.

'Wow' was all I could say, and edward just laughed, it was then that I noticed angela hand stepped away smiling, she was up to something.

'I know, Alice is very full on' He said to me, looking over to her and then back to me.

'Yeah she sure is. Hey sorry I won't be able to make it tonight' I told him. I was kind of glad in a way, I didn't have anything to wear and partys weren't really my thing, I was one for dressing up.

'If Alice has anything to do with it, then you'll be coming' he said, and there wasn't a trace of doubt in his voice.

'So how're you feeling?' he asked me, I felt like some kind of mental patient. I kept my cool though, it was getting much easier to do that.

'I'm fine thankyou for asking, how are you?' I said politely.

'I'm good.' He said, still smiling. We chatted for another ten minutes before the bell went and it was time to go to class.

'I'll see you later' He said, walking away.

'Okay' I said. Even though I knew there was no way in hell I was going to that party, and if by some miracle I was allowed to go, I probably should make up some excuse not to.

It was lunch time and it seemed like the day had gone by so fast, me and angela grabbed some lunch and sat down with jess and the gang.

It was getting a little hot so I took my jumper off, put it in my bag and enjoyed the warmth you rarely got in forks, even on the inside.

We chatted about lessons and the boys gushed about this new hot teacher they had while me, jess and angela all talked about the party tonight.

'Bella!' I heard someone call from across the cafeteria. I looked around but couldn't see anyone looking at me until I saw alice jumping up and down on the spot waving her arms. I groaned when she noticed I had seen her and she motioned for me to come over. I didn't really want to, her whole family were there, including to beautiful and very intimidating Rosalie.

I told the girls I had to go and see alice and they laughed and wished me luck as I walked over to her.

'Bella!' she said jumping at me and giving me another hug. She dragged me over to the table a pushed me down next to edward, I saw him staring at me and I blushed, turning to alice.

'So why am I here?' I asked alice questioningly. She sat down still bouncing in her seat, wow she was one excited little pixie.

'Well I called your dad at the station and her said you can come to the party and your coming to my house straight after school and your sleeping over! Isn't this great!' she screamed and hugged me again basically sitting in my lap.

'Woah Alice calm down, you'll scare her away' The beautiful blonde girl said. Wow, she actually seemed really nice.

Alice giggled and sat down next to me again, and turned her attention to some fashion catalogue.

'Hi I'm rosalie' she said shaking my hand across the table, 'you must be bella' she said winking and I nodded.

'Nice to meet you' I said smiling.

All the cullens introduced themselves to me, there was Emmett, they big scary looking one though he was only a giant teddy bear and he was dating Rosalie. Then there was jasper and he was dating Alice. And of course there was edward, who was surprisingly single, considering his looks, he could have any girl he wanted.

'So Bella what are you going to wear tonight?' I hadn't really brought anything with me that was suitable for a party, but I guess if I was going to Alices house there was no way out of it, unless I faked an illness?

'Bella will not be chosing what she is wearing!' Alice exclaimed, 'and neither will you Rosalie, gosh when will you learn!' she said, scoldling Rosalie. They all smirked while Rosalie looked at alice with murderous eyes for showing her up.

'Bella stand up for me' Alice said. I was afraid of what I was standing up for.

'What for?' I questioned and she didn't answer me, she just dragged me up instead.

'Jeez Alice!' I said, she was pretty rough. But I was laughing.

Well, your tiny so you will fit into it, your legs are amazing so it will be the right length, and you have a hot ass and a great pair of boobs! This dress is going to be perfect!' she said clapping.

'Alice!' I hissed, did she really just say that infront of everyone?

'Don't have a hissy fit bella, they're all thinking it anyway now sit back down.

I glared at her but sat back down anyway. And sighed thinking of the day ahead of me.

**A/N:**

**Heyy, so yeah, I'm about to go and write another chapter for my other story,  My search for Edward , go check it out! I will update within the week!**

**Please review! Any one who reviews will get a preview! And please spread the word!**


End file.
